1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle valve device including a control logic of a throttle valve and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a throttle device valve including a control logic of a throttle valve that can reduce exciting force by decreasing the maximum combustion pressure of a diesel engine and can reduce vibration and noise that are generated in idling of the diesel engine, by decreasing the amount of air supplied to the engine when the vehicle is driven in idling to a desired amount of air that dose not generate hesitation, and a control method of the throttle valve device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, diesel engines implement high fuel efficiency and high torque in the practical use in comparison to gasoline engines, and the fuel and oil cost is relatively low.
The diesel engines are not largely different in the mechanical point of view from the gasoline engines, but are different in that the gasoline engines compress a gas mixture of air and fuel in a process of fuel combustion and then make ignition with an electric spark, while the diesel engine sucks only air and compresses it at high compression ratio (16-23:1) and then makes self-ignition by using high compression heat of 500 C.° or more.
In general, the amount of air is increased by opening the throttle valve with the acceleration pedal to increase the number of revolutions of the gasoline engines, but it is necessary to suck always a large amount of air for the diesel engines, such that a method of increasing the amount of injected fuel by pressing down the acceleration pedal without controlling the throttle valve to increase the number of revolutions has been used.
Further, in the diesel engines, the particles of the air sucked in to the cylinder slowly moves before compressed and hit against and interfere with each other when compressed, such that the motion speed of the particles increase and the temperature of the air correspondingly increases. As described above, the larger the amount of intake air or the higher the compression ratio, the larger the compression heat of the air correspondingly becomes.
However, the diesel engine has a defect that large vibration and high noise is caused by the compression ignition type. Recently, although the diesel engines are increasingly used for improvement in performance and soundproof technology, the noise and vibration, particularly, the noise and vibration in the idle state reduces the entire commercial value of the vehicles.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.